


Just Jealous

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine-reflects-love prompted: would you write me a jealous!kurt or jealous!blaine fic? i’ve read them all and i’ve been looking for one to read. Hope you feel better ♥</p>
<p>two times where blaine was the jealous one, and one time kurt was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jealous

Kurt has potentially the best eye for flirting-in-progress than anyone else Blaine has ever met. It’s pure entertainment to get coffee with him and listen to him murmur under his breath about the businessman trying to put the moves on the barista half his age, or the nervous college couple on their first date the table over.

Kurt is also potentially the most blind to people flirting with him than anyone else Blaine has ever met.  This is something Blaine is not just realising.

He does his best to ignore it. Some things he can just pretend he didn’t see, like the guy stocking shelves at Whole Foods dragging his eyes up and down Kurt’s body as he deliberates between types of rice, hip cocked to one side and his bottom lip between his teeth. He can ignore the number hastily scribbled on the side of Kurt’s coffee cup because Kurt doesn’t even notice it, too busy planning their wedding on the table between them. He can ignore the leers of the guys in their combat class because Kurt’s mouth tips up into a smirk when Blaine strips his hoodie off and practices in his undershirt only.

What he can’t ignore is people who come up to his fiancé and hit on him blatantly, especially when Blaine is standing  _right there_. Kurt tells him he’s possessive, but he’s  _not_. He’s just…

Okay, maybe he’s a little possessive.

**1.**

It’s a beautiful summer’s day in Central Park, and Blaine is standing in line at an ice cream stand, the sun beating down on his back and music drifting out from a group of kids hanging out with guitars on the grass. When he twists and looks up towards the top of the hill he can see Kurt, reclining on the grass with a book in his hand, the glint of his water bottle visible beside him.

He’s one person away from the front of the line when he looks back at Kurt and sees he’s talking to someone. A tall, well-built, blonde someone.

Jealousy leaps in Blaine’s gut and he resists the urge to duck out of the line and rush back to Kurt’s side.  _He’s probably straight and asking for directions_  he thinks to himself,  _stop being so ridiculous_. _  
_

So he stays in line, tapping his foot as the man in front places an order for seven different ice creams and casting glances back at where Kurt is sitting - where he’s  _standing_ , because he’s gotten up to talk to the well built blonde guy,  _fuck_. _  
_

“Sir?”

He looks back around and finds that the man in front of him has left. “Oh, uh, just - two vanilla, please.”

He can’t stop looking at Kurt even as he collects their ice creams and pays for them, setting off at a brisk walk towards the top of the hill. The guy now has his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, turning him away from Blaine and pointing at something over the crest of the hill. Blaine frowns and jogs the last few metres, catching the end of the guy’s sentence. ” - and if you come during the autumn the trees are so beautiful, it’s worth the cold.”

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine says loudly, “Who’s this?”

Kurt jumps and turns, smiling. “Blaine! This is Terry, he was just telling me about this running trail that we haven’t done.”

“Hi,” Blaine says coolly, handing Kurt’s ice cream over, “Nice to meet you.”

“So you’re Kurt’s friend?” Terry asks, still smirking at Kurt who seems completely oblivious. Blaine feels anger flare hot in his chest. “No, uh - no, we live together.”

Kurt is licking his ice cream, shading his eyes with one hand as he looks down over the park. Terry is looking at him like he’s something to eat. Blaine huffs, slings his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulls him in close, feeling a vindictive kind of pleasure at the confusion on Terry’s face. “We’re fiancés,” he says with a smile, “Have been since senior year of high school.”

“Your senior year,” Kurt mumbles, and Blaine kisses his cheek. “We’re getting married next summer, actually.”

Terry looks frustrated. “Right, okay. Nice to meet you, Kurt.”

“Oh, you’re going?” Kurt asks, and Blaine notices he has ice cream caught at the corner of his mouth, “It was - mmph!”

Blaine slides his spare hand into Kurt’s hair and pulls him down into a kiss, ignoring Terry’s reply and making sure that it’s  _very_  clear that he is no longer welcome. He only breaks the kiss because his ice cream starts to drip on his hand, and Kurt stumbles back, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth still open. The ice cream is now a little bit more smeared but still there.

“Um,” Kurt says, “What was that about?”

Blaine shrugs and licks up the side of his ice cream. “Just wanted to kiss you.”

“Huh,” Kurt is now smiling, “You… _just_  wanted to kiss me.”

"You have a little something,” Blaine licks his thumb and wipes the ice cream off Kurt’s mouth, “There. Perfect.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and says “You are so silly,” and sits down. Blaine smiles, looks down at Terry’s rapidly retreating back, and sits down too.

**2.**

“Wow, this rain sucks,” Kurt says miserably, staring out of the diner window at the street outside. Blaine nods and shivers, stripping out of his coat. “At least we’re close-ish to home. We can run for it when the rain dies down.”

“Yeah,” Kurt slumps into his seat and looks around the unfamiliar diner, “Geez, this place is worse than the Spotlight.”

“Hey now,” Blaine reaches across the table and squeezes his hand, “It’s all right. They do coffee.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and sits up as the waitress comes towards them, still frowning. Blaine lets go of his hand and grabs the menu instead.

“Hi there,” she chirps, “What can I get for you?”

“Can I get a latte?” Kurt says, “And a slice of cheesecake, if you have it.”

“Of course,” she beams, “Anything else?”

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine says, still looking down at the menu, “Can I get…excuse me?”

She drags her eyes away from Kurt. “Yeah?”

“Can I get some fries and a strawberry milkshake please?” he asks, trying not to get annoyed at her lack of attention to him.

“Yeah,” she says, “Are you sure I can’t get anything else for you, sir?”

She’s talking to Kurt, who’s on his phone. “No, I’m good, thank you,” he says absent-mindedly, and Blaine feels irritation prickle hot over his shoulders.

“Great,” she smiles at Kurt and barely even looks at Blaine, “I’ll get that right to you.”

“Thanks!” Blaine calls loudly after her. She doesn’t acknowledge him.

Kurt’s coffee and cheesecake arrives within two minutes. Blaine’s milkshake and fries arrive ten minutes later, when he’s eaten half of Kurt’s cheesecake and taken more than a few sips of his coffee.

“Thanks,” Blaine says, and yet again she ignores him. “Can I get you a refill?” she asks Kurt, “I’m Katy, by the way.”

“That would be great, thank you,” Kurt smiles up at her and she blushes, picking up his mug and whisking it away.

“She didn’t offer me a refill,” Blaine grumbles.

“You just got your food, honey,” Kurt says, picking up one of Blaine’s fries and dipping it in his milkshake.

“Hey, that’s gross,” Blaine pouts, and Kurt just arches his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue before putting it in his mouth. “I gave you some of my cheesecake  _and_  some of my coffee.”

"Well,” Blaine tips his head to one side and considers, “Maybe, if you give me a kiss I’ll forgive you.”

Kurt smirks. “A kiss, huh?”

“Yeah,” Blaine rests his elbows on the table, “A kiss.”

“Well, I guess I can do that,” Kurt says, starting to lean forwards, when Katy appears with Kurt’s coffee.

“Here you are, sir,” she says breathlessly, and Kurt smiles up at her, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” she says, and Kurt’s eyes drop to the brooch pinned on her lapel. “That is  _so_  cute,” he says, “Where’d you get it?”

She looks down at the brooch. “Oh! There’s this really cute little store two blocks away, the lady who owns it handmakes all these really adorable accessories.”

"What’s it called?” there’s a glint in Kurt’s eye that Blaine recognises, “I’ll have to go look around sometime.” _  
_

“I could always show you,” she smiles at him, and Blaine clears his throat loudly, his patience beginning to fray, and scowls when she glances at him and then turns back to Kurt again. “Hey, can I get some mayo, please?”

“Oh, sure,” Katy says, once again not acknowledging him, “I’ll write down that store for you, sir.”

“It’s just Kurt,” Kurt says, and Blaine grits his teeth. As soon as she’s gone Kurt turns to him. “What is up with you? You never eat mayo with fries.”

Blaine shrugs, loath to say that their waitress is flirting and he’s really jealous, “I’m just…branching out.”

Kurt arches his eyebrows. “Okay then, Mr. I’ve Never Tried Hawaiian Pizza Because Cooper Once Convinced Me Hawaiian People Were In It.”

“Hey!” Blaine hisses, “That’s different! I was five!”

“I know, honey, I’m just teasing,” Kurt laughs, stealing a few more fries off his plate and dunking them in his milkshake again. 

Katy is back a minute later, with a dish of mayo and a napkin with the name of the store and her  _number_  scribbled on it. “Just in case you can’t find it,” she says with a smile. Blaine glares at her.

“Thank you,” Kurt folds it up and slides it into his bag, “I can’t wait to go and have a look.”

Blaine leaps on the opportunity to deter her. “Maybe we can go and pick out something for our wedding, honey,” he says, reaching across the table to grab Kurt’s hand and angle it so his engagement ring is very obvious, even running his thumb over it a couple of times, “Earrings for the bridesmaids or something. They might even do tie clips!”

Kurt turns to look at him with a smile and subsequently misses the way Katy’s face falls. “That’s a great idea, B. Maybe on Wednesday?”

“Sounds excellent,” Blaine grins, as Katy hastily makes her leave.

“Oh, she’s gone,” Kurt frowns, “That was quick.”

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine sighs, still holding his hand tight, “She was hitting on you.  _Hard_.”

"No, she wasn’t -”

“She gave you her  _number_.”

"She was trying to help!”

Blaine looks at him, one eyebrow raised, and Kurt stares right back for a moment before comprehension dawns in his eyes and he groans. “She  _was_.”

“Yep,” Blaine dips a fry in mayo and puts it in his mouth. Kurt watches him and then throws back his head in a laugh as Blaine spits it out, grimacing. “Oh god, that’s awful. Why did I do that?”

“Because you’re my adorable jealous fiancé, and I love you,” Kurt giggles, leaning over with his napkin to wipe mayo from the side of Blaine’s mouth. “Look, it’s stopped raining. How about you eat your fries and we pay and then we can go back home -” his voice drops to a sultry murmur “- and I can show you just how little I care about that waitress by fucking you senseless.”

Blaine’s mouth goes dry. “Um. How about we skip the finishing the fries part and just. Just go straight home.”

Kurt grins. “Okay then. But you’re getting the bill, I don’t think I can look her in the eye any more.”

Blaine laughs, blows him a kiss, and raises his hand for the waitress.

**+1.**

It’s an hour until they finish their shift at the Spotlight Diner, and Kurt is so tired he can barely keep his eyes open as he cleans menus at the bar. Blaine is faring slightly better, if only because performers get free coffee when they book a slot to sing in.

He’s struggling to stay awake when he hears the muttered conversation of a group of college-age kids sitting down from him, closer to Blaine.

“I heard he’s gay,” one of them whispers.

“I heard he’s engaged,” another hisses.

“No ring, though,” a third says, “I checked when I went to the bathroom.”

Kurt sits up very straight. “I knew it,” he grumbles under his breath, “I knew I should have bought him a ring already.”

“What was that?” Gunther asks as he walks past. Kurt puts his head down and keeps wiping. “Nothing, Gunther.”

If Gunther knows he’s looking to buy Blaine a ring he’ll start signing Kurt up for the longest shifts, which are the ones he tries to avoid because then it means he’s cranky the next day, and neither of them enjoy that.  _Still_ , he thinks, looking up at his beautiful fiancé crooning ballads out on the stage,  _maybe a couple extra hours are worth it if I can finally put a ring on his finger._

“Maybe he’s bi,” a girl says contemplatively, stirring her coffee with a spoon, “Kaye, go ask.”

“No way,” the girl Kurt assumes is Kaye shakes her head, “Tom, you go.”

A boy with glitter smeared on his cheekbones shakes his head as well. “What good would I do? I just want to know if he actually is gay and engaged, I’m not gonna further your agenda.”

Kurt glares at them, but they don’t seem to notice. Scowling, he glances up at Blaine, who’s drinking a glass of water between songs, and tries to remember what his set list for that evening is. Maybe he can join him for a romantic duet before their shift is over and these college kids can stop thinking that he’s available in any way.

Unfortunately, he’s too late. By the time he’s grabbed a copy of Blaine’s set list from his bag, one of the girls - Kaye? - is already up there, dropping a slip of paper in the basket on top of the piano that holds requests. She plants her elbows on the piano and shifts her hips from side to side. Kurt realises he’s crumpling the menus and lets go quickly, jumping to his feet and pretending to clean a table close by.

“So what’s your name?”

“I’m Blaine,” Blaine says sweetly, now playing a flowing, soft melody just to keep the quiet at bay, “And you?”

“Kaye,” she smiles, and Kurt  _glares_  at her.

“Do you come here often?” Blaine asks, and she giggles. Kurt glares even harder.

“Not really. I only dropped by because we’re waiting for our favourite club to empty out some.”

“Oh, okay,” Blaine grins, “Any requests for me today?”

“Yeah, can you do Katy Perry? Roar?”

“Sure!” Blaine begins to tap out the chords to it with a smile, “Hope you enjoy.”

Kurt lets Blaine’s voice wash over him as he works for the next few minutes, assuming that the storm has passed and that Kaye will go back to her friends and leave Blaine alone.

He’s not so lucky.

As soon as the song is over Kaye is bouncing back up onto the stage. Scowling even harder, Kurt steps closer and listens in again.

“That was amazing!”

“Thank you! I’ve been playing that song for weeks now, can’t get it out of my head.”

She laughs again and then reaches out and brushes her fingers over Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt’s body goes hot with anger, his eyes narrowing.  _No_ , he thinks _, no, only I get to touch him like that. Not you, tipsy drunk girl, you don’t even know him_.

“So where are you going after this?” she asks, “Anywhere I might know?”

“Uh, probably home?” Blaine shrugs ruefully, “Just, you know. Long day.”

“Okay, cool,” she smiles and touches his shoulder again, “So what would you be doing, say, tomorrow night?”

Kurt loses it at that.

He throws his cleaning cloth down and climbs the stairs to the stage. Blaine sees him coming and stands, smiling, and then Kurt grabs him around the waist, bends him backwards into a dip, and plants a kiss on his lips.

Blaine squeaks in surprise, folding his arms around Kurt’s neck to keep his balance. Kurt pulls away with a smack, grinning at the dazed look on Blaine’s face as he pulls them upright.

“Wow,” Blaine says, blinking and grinning goofily, a blush staining his cheeks red, “My fiancé, ladies and gentlemen.”

There are a few whoops and claps from the patrons of the diner. Kaye is no longer smiling, Kurt notices with glee.

Of course, five minutes later they’re in Gunther’s office.

“What the hell was that?” he yells, “What were you thinking? There is a very strict no PDA rule in this diner!”

“I know,” Kurt says, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I just,” he shrugs, “You know. We’re engaged. It just came over me. I could not help myself.”

He groans. “It better not happen again.”

“Of course not,” Blaine shakes his head, “Of course.”

“Good,” Gunther flops down onto the chair again, “You can go.”

“Thank you,” Kurt nods, and takes Blaine’s hand on their way out.

“So, what was that about?” Blaine asks, grinning, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“That girl was flirting hard with you,” Kurt shrugs, “I didn’t like it.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs, “You’re so possessive!”

Kurt reaches down and squeezes his ass lightly. “Well, I can’t help it. You’re just so delicious.”

Blaine laughs again. “I love you. Even when you’re ridiculously possessive.”

“I love you too,” Kurt smiles, and kisses his cheek.


End file.
